2 outta 3
by Sophiepicklegirl
Summary: Ranger blew his chances oh so many years ago, what happens when him and Steph meet up for a wedding? Contains strong language and smut
1. Chapter 1

Many, many years ago – a prologue...

Ranger looked out of the window, pondering his next move. He knew that Steph and the cop had split up and that she was hoping that he'd come sniffing.

Trouble was, he wasn't sure what to do. He knew she didn't do 'casual', least not with him anyway and he wasn't sure he could offer her anything else as he still had a year left on his government contract. There was no way he could offer her a stable anything until that was completed, so what to do?

His thoughts were disturbed by a knock at the door. "Enter" he called out and the door opened to reveal Woody.

"Latest files from Silvio, Sir!" he said formally, walking in and dropping a pile of manila folders on his desk.

"Thank you, Woody" he replied.

Woody nodded and turned away, leaving Ranger to his thoughts. He returned to staring out of the window.

Finally, he turned back to his desk and looked at the pile of paperwork now gracing its surface. He did his best Burg Eye Roll thinking Steph would be impressed. Probably.

He sighed and picked up the first sheaf of paper. The rest of the day went in a blur.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph looked out of her window, music blasting away as she watched the clouds roll across the sky. A duster dangled from her hand as she pretended to remove the layer of dirt from the windowsill. She laughed as she thought about the dust bunnies that were getting too big for comfort knowing that the best course of action was to remove them before one of the Merry Men mistook them for a stalker and shot them.

Joe and her had been split up for over three months now. The ending had been soft and gentle, none of the hysterics and theatrical gestures that they'd been famous for. More a kind of realisation that perhaps they should give up hurting each other and just get on with being friends because that was what they were best at. They'd not looked back. Earlier today she'd popped her head round his door at the station to see if he wanted to watch a game tonight but he'd replied in the negative saying that he was going out with the lads for a drink and a game of pool.

She grinned as she realised what that really meant and wished him all the best. He returned her smile and said a very relieved thank you. They'd both known that when the day came that one of them wanted to date again the other would probably feel a little sad. Joe hadn't wanted to upset her with the fact that he was moving on. She was just pleased for him and had told him so.

Her head snapped up at the lyrics that suddenly caught her attention: "I want you, I need you, but there ain't no way I'm ever gonna love but don't be sad. Two outta three ain't bad..."

As she listened to the Meatloaf track she realised she that it was the story line to another part of her own life. The life she 'shared' with her best friend and mentor. Perhaps one day she'd ask him if this was the reason he didn't do relationships?

She listened to the song as she started to clean her apartment. Perhaps today was a good day for cleaning up other parts of her life too.

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Yo"

"You free this evening, there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure, Babe. What time?"

"8-ish. I've got dinner at my parents to look forward to."

"Need any back up?"

"Nah, I'm good. I need to talk to them too, Vinnie's offered me a share in the Bonds Office, he wants to pull back and work on other things."

"Yeah, I heard. See you at 8." And Ranger put the phone down.

Steph stared at the receiver in disbelief. Did he really end the call his a goodbye? Nah! Or yeah?

o0o0o0o0o0o

Ellen was waiting alone on the porch as Edna was at an early viewing with Fabiola Kliniski. Father Ted Mallory had passed on and the viewings were so popular that a booking system had been introduced. 6.15 was the only time Grandma Mazur had been able to get. Ellen and Frank had already been earlier in the day.

"Hi Mom" Steph said as she parked her latest PoS and headed up the path.

"Hi Sweetie" came the reply as Ellen smiled and welcomed her into the house.

The meatloaf was set up in the middle of the table which had already been laid out for three. Steph grinned at the irony. 2 outta 3.

Valerie and the rest of the circus troupe were on vacation so it was just Steph and her parents. This suited Steph fine as she sat down and grabbed a roll.

"Mom, Dad, how would you feel if I was to go into business with Vinnie?" She looked at her parents for signs of their thoughts.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ellen asked, sipping carefully from her glass of wine.

"He wants to slow down on the bonds front and move into real estate. As I'm his only independent BEA he's offering me a part share, at a price, obviously."

"Nothing to do with being family, then?" her father asked.

"Well, he did say he was offering me better terms because of it. I reckon it's more likely that he's frightened of Grandma Mazur and what she'll say to Harry the Hammer, but I could be wrong."

"Tell us more, Pumpkin." Her father said, between mouthfuls, so she did.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner had been a success. Her parents liked the idea of her becoming her own boss and even had a little nest egg they were prepared to let her use to help fund her share of the business. Added to the money she'd built up over the last year and a small loan from the bank and she had it all covered.

She left with a smile on her face. Two things were now settled. One more thing to go.

2 outta 3.

Butterflies cavorted in her stomach and if it wasn't for the fact that she didn't want to waste the pineapple upside down cake she'd just eaten she might have been sick. She took a large gulp of air and started the car. Pulling away from the kerb she muttered, "well, here goes nothing."

Quarter of an hour later at 7.55 she pulled into Haywood. Parking next to Ranger's Cayenne she quickly got out and walked to the elevator, giving the camera a small finger wave as she stepped into its brushed steel interior.

Lost in her thoughts she ran on auto pilot and somehow found herself outside Ranger's apartment with her fingers crossed. She took a deep breath to try and to calm herself as she let herself in.

"In here, Babe" said a voice from the kitchen. Steph followed it to find Ranger stacking his plate in the dishwasher. He finished and rinsed his hands before heading towards the refrigerator, wiping his hands on his gorgeous dark blue jeans. "Beer?" he asked calmly although he could see she was anything but, which intrigued him.

"Nah, I can't. I've got a ton of paperwork I need to go through before I meet up with Vinnie in the morning."

Ranger gave her a 200 watt grin "Lightweight" he quipped before handing her a bottle of water and popping the cap on his beer.

"Shall we?" he said, steering her into the lounge. "What's up, Babe? You look tense?"

Steph gulped before she sat down on one of the chairs opposite Ranger who'd gravitated to the sofa, expecting her to join him. For a moment he looked confused, but he quickly covered his emotions, beckoning her to begin.

"Ranger, where are we at?" she asked him.

He looked confused, but made no move to hide his feelings this time. "Us. What are we to each other?" she added to clarify.

"Good quest..."

Steph raised her hand to stop him and stood up, her calmness a thing of the past. "I was listening to the radio today and heard a song that made me ask myself the same thing. We're friends, you're my part time boss, you're my mentor and for one glorious night we were lovers. But I still don't know where I stand with you?"

Ranger looked surprised so Steph continued pacing and unloading her thoughts. "Who was she, Ranger? Who is the woman that you loved so deeply that you could never offer me a relationship. Either through fear or commitment issues?"

"what was the song?" he asked. Trying to think of an answer.

"2 outta 3" by Meatloaf.

Ranger looked blankly at her. At a complete loss as to what to say. How could he tell her that that was so much farther from the truth as she could have gotten? He loved her so much that he needed to protect her from him and his damned contract!

Steph took his silence as admission of his lack of feelings for her and turned to leave.

"Steph, Babe, it's not what you think" he said standing up.

"Don't Ranger, please don't" she whispered as she put her bottle down on the table and walked out of the door.

"Fuck!" growled Ranger and stood up to follow her. His phone rang and he looked down. It was his handler. Fuck! He needed to answer it but he also needed to put Steph right. The phone stopped and he made to follow Steph. He walked out of the door into an empty corridor. Fuck! He rushed to the stairs intending to get to the parking lot before her. His phone rang again.

"What!" he snarled into the offending item as he started down after her. "Ten minutes, Bro'" said Tank "the helicopter will be here in ten minutes."

Ranger sank down on the landing and ran his fingers through his hair. "Noooooooo!" he roared as his heart shattered. He stamped on his feelings "Focus, soldier!" He snarled to himself as he quickly gathered his thoughts, took a deep breath and set off back up to his apartment to pack.

"Please be here when I get back, Babe" he whispered to no-one and then he was gone.

Into the wind.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Steph made it home without crying. Her apartment felt cold and sad as she pushed the door open and she wandered into the kitchen to stare at her furry flatmate.

"Well, Rex, it's just you and me now." She whispered as she threw a handful of nuts into his cage. He looked up at her and twitched his whiskers before scuttling off, bounty in mouth.

No tears, none whatsoever.

She couldn't cry after all, she'd got her 2 outta 3. She now knew where she stood.

She should be happy so why did it feel like she'd left her heart, beaten and battered, to die in Ranger's hands?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews. I hope you lie this next chapter...**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Present day...

"Yes, show him in please Lucy" she replied and put the phone down.

A few seconds later a young woman dressed in a smart suit opened the door and showed Ranger in to a large, well appointed, bright and elegant office.

"Stephanie!" he said with a slight smile and walked round the desk to greet her, taking in his surroundings as he did so. "Business doing well?" he asked, but he knew it was - nice offices too. Even after all this time, she's still beautiful he thought and extended his arms to her, feeling something he hadn't felt for so long. She still had _that_ effect on him, even now.

She unravelled her long slim legs which were encased in black tailored trousers and stood up but not moving into his embrace. "Ranger," she smiled carefully "Long time no see, how are you?"

"Better for seeing you, Steph" he replied reaching for her again. Still nothing. Despite his disappointment at her reaction he couldn't help reaching towards her for a kiss on the cheek.

Her Burg manners kicked in and she air kissed him back and pulled quickly away to give him the once over.

"See something you like?" he said with a smile in his eyes that nearly reached his mouth. Nothing changes even after all this time, she thought, smiling back, her heart breaking again even after all these years. Despite their final parting she still loved him, a little. Ok, so a lot.

Apart for a very slight thickening of his waist, a few distinguished grey hairs and a couple of deeper lines around his eyes, he hadn't changed much and Steph felt herself warming in places that hadn't warmed in like forever. She wasn't sure, but somehow he seemed more mellow, less dangerous, less menacing. Perhaps he'd just grown up or achieved all that he had wanted.

How someone hadn't managed to snap this man up she couldn't fathom out – after all he was such a good combination: looks, power, wealth. A powerful magnet for most women. Don't go there Steph, she mentally whispered in warning. You didn't cry then and you sure as hell ain't gonna now.

She mentally squared her shoulders.

Five days with him and the rest of the old gang and then back to reality and her busy yet empty life.

"You haven't changed a bit" she said, evading the question "and it's been, what, 25 years? How's Rangeman?" As if she didn't know – she'd followed his every rise and rise. They'd spoken a couple of times on the phone when their business paths had crossed but they'd not seen each other since Tank and Lula's wedding and even then it had been strained, after all she had been seeing someone else at the time, Greg or Gary or something...

"Tank pretty much runs things now. Which means I can concentrate on a few other projects that I've got planned." He said, breaking into her train of thought.

"Oh yeah?"

"I'm going to travel, this time as a tourist. It's been long enough that I can now go see places I only ever hid in or skirted round before. I'm really looking forward to seeing the nice parts of my old life." The one I wanted to show you... his thoughts trailed off.

"When are you planning to leave?"

"Not sure yet, there are a few things I need to sort out with Tank, but probably in a coupla months."

"Sounds like fun" Steph said wistfully. "How's your sister, Celia?" She continued, changing the subject before he noticed her sigh. They'd got on like a house on fire when they'd met just after the Scrog incident, all those years ago. Steph still thought that if things had been different perhaps they'd have had a chance to really get to know each other – she would have liked that.

"Keeping out of mischief, nearly, just like you used to." He said chuckling almost to himself. "The kids are all grown up and married now, she's going to be a grandma in a month or so. I mentioned that we were meeting up and she said to say hi."

"A Grandmother, wow! Really? That's fab. Say hi back to her please."

Stephanie picked up an invitation that was settled against a picture frame on her desk. He mentioned me, hmmmm. Interesting... Yeah right! Her inner thoughts – hopeful and hopeless – glared at each other then went to sulk in their respective corners.

Ranger noticed the photo behind the invite. It was taken in front of the Bonds office, 26 years three months and two weeks ago. It was also 2 years and one month and four days after their one night together but hey, who's counting. Vinnie was leaning against the door with Connie, Lula, Tank and Morelli. Steph was cutting a ribbon which was attached to the frame of the front door. Next to them, set on a large sign between the window and door frame, were the words 'Stephanie Plum, Bond Agency'. He'd been in the wind at the time, on the mission that stopped him from giving his heart to her so had missed the celebrations.

_As he climbed on board the helicopter he tried to text her but didn't know what to say. Before he could come up with anything meaningful all of his electronic gadgets were confiscated and the PoS phone they gave him in return was so old he couldn't get a proper signal. His heart beat frantically against his chest, trying to escape, and he felt sick. Please wait, Babe. I promise I'll explain everything. And then he was off for parts unknown._

His eyes lingered on Morelli and wondered what would have happened if he'd jumped into Steph's bed as soon as Joe left it rather than waiting until it was too late. Would they have ever had their Someday? He wondered if she ever thought about that too.

"Are you ready?" Steph broke into his thoughts again. "Who would have thought it, all those years ago that we would be here, about to see Liana and Todd married. So much has changed." She continued, waving her hand at the picture.

"Come on, let's go, it's going to be a long journey" he said, silently offering her his hand hoping she'd finally take it. "Please" he said in his head... She smiled but couldn't touch him. Not going to happen, nah ah. Her body was screaming for her to give in, to reach out and feel his warmth but she couldn't. Not now, not after all this time. His heart belonged elsewhere – '2 outta 3' and all that.

Damn! He thought as he watched her wrestle with her emotions. "Bags?"

"Yeah, Lucy has them" she replied and she gently closed the door behind them.

o0o0o0o0o

"Nice car."

"Thank you, sometimes it's nice to have someone else drive" Ranger said, turning to face her.

They were in a black (of course!) Jaguar which had a pale buttery cream leather interior. The driver was separated from them by a tinted glass window. Steph could smell leather and essence of Ranger, no Bulgari. Wonder if he still used it, she pondered, gazing at the scenery zipping by.

She is still my Babe, he thought, peering out of the opposite window, pretending to focus on the view outside, his body very attuned to the woman at his side. Time had been good to her – she was still the kind of woman who turned heads without realising. The curls were less chaotic now but still mirrored her life and spirit and her eyes were still as bright and magnificent. He longed to get lost in their depths. He noticed she smelled different – obviously a different perfume. She'd changed so much yet remained the same woman. How she intrigued him, even now.

Stop! Too late Manoso, you lost her so many years ago, you can't expect go back to what you once had. Anyway, she's probably got a man somewhere in her very private life he thought with regret.

Stephanie Michelle Plum, sorry Bailey, was an enigma, or so the papers said. She'd married Aiden 19 years ago but divorced 8 years later. Ranger knew nothing more about her private life. She rarely went out except to business functions where she was surrounded by her team. She had no kids. Perhaps she was married to the job that had seen her become New Jersey Business Woman of the year three years on the trot and the Major of Trenton five years' ago. She was reputed to be firm but fair and seemed to be able to connect with people that everyone else had confined to the rubbish heap. She was the 'people's champion'. Successful without selling out. Proud of you Babe, Ranger thought as the car sped on.

He looked at her, realising their hands were almost touching and he couldn't help himself as he gently took her long, graceful fingers in his own large hands. Please let me hold you his eyes said as his met hers. She didn't pull away. A start he thought...

Instinctively they pulled towards each other so that they were shoulder to shoulder, she leaned towards him almost imperceptibly.

Dios! It felt so right.

Moments later the car pulled onto a small airfield parked on some tarmac next to a large hangar. They snapped apart as if stung by the contact, stepped out of the car and walked towards a private jet located a few yards away.

"Haven't bought one of those new fangled pod hoppers then?" Steph teased to ease the tension and nodded towards a smallish Cessnar, knowing what the answer was before he even said it.

"No, I like to be in control, as you well know" he said laughing and pretending to punch her on the shoulder.

"Tank should be here any minute with the bride" he added. "Come on".

Right on cue, another car, a huge black Mercedes pulled onto the tarmac and parked next to Ranger's. Tank climbed out, closely followed by Lula and their three children. Two teenage boys and a beautiful young woman.

"White girl!" called Lula before running towards Steph, picking her up and swinging her round. Squeals of delight could be heard from the mass of arms and curls as the pair were joined by another. Liana.

"Can't believe we're together again. It's been too long, try not to be a stranger in future, eh? The flight'll be a few hours and we've some serious catchin' up to do." Lula managed to push out whilst jumping up and down with Steph and Liana in her arms. "Let's go find us a Morelli or two." She added looking at Liana who blushed.

Tank, Ranger and two teenaged boys looked on, smiling. "Nothing changes, eh Bro?" Tank said, looking at the force of nature that was his wife. They all set off towards the plane.

The teenagers, 19 year old identical twins, were called Ryan and Jake and were a barrel-load of mischief. They physically resembled their dad, but their temperament was definitely that of their mother. They stood out in a crowd, but not just because of their enormous physical appearance. They dashed into the plane, sat down and started pushing the buttons on the arms of the chairs, making them go up and down like a yo-yo.

Ranger just shook his head slightly and went in search of the pilot.

o0o0o0o0o

Just over four hours later the plane landed at its destination, Aruba, at the Reina Beatrix International Airport. The searing heat and white sun hit them as they left the plane, fully fed and watered. Steph squinted and put her hand up to shield her eyes. She quickly donned her sun glasses, linked arms with Lula and Liana and followed the others into the airport building, smiling brightly.

Ranger looked at her longingly.

Tank saw the look before the blank face descended. My friend, the fool. He shook his head sadly, his heart aching for him. He knew how lonely Ranger had been and even though he'd shared his bed with many women since his split from Bomber, he knew she was the only one he'd ever given his heart to.

o0o0o0o0o

Joe Morelli and his wife, Jenni were waiting for them as they came through customs and the party soon swelled further as Lester, Bobby, Carl and Eddie arrived a few minutes later with their families from Miami.

"Cupcake!" Joe smiled out as he pulled Steph into a big bear hug. He let go and turned towards the others in the party "Carlos!" he said, patting Manoso on the back and grabbing his outstretched hand between his. "Welcome to the party!" Jenni gave both Steph and Ranger a warm hug before turning to her soon to be relatives by marriage.

"Tank, Lula!" Joe continued, "Where's my daughter- in-law to be?"

Liana stepped out from behind her mother and ran into Jenni's arms. "Hi Jenni, Joe. Where's Todd?" she asked, looking round nervously.

"Bad luck to see your intended on the night before the wedding – _you_ _know_ that!" Jenni said, laughing. "Come on everyone, our carriage awaits."

The ride to their hotel was filled with laughter, love and excitement. Steph felt a little removed but joined in anyway. After all, it was not every day your God Daughter married your God Son was it?

Connie and Hal were waiting in the Hotel's foyer to greet them. Danielle and Ramon, their children, were squealing and splashing in the pool that was just visible from where they'd all collected. Steph smiled and pulled Connie into the first hug for weeks. They saw lots of each other in the office, but only rarely these days did they catch up outside. Everything about my life is work related, Steph thought sadly, before brushing the thoughts away and joining in with the celebrations.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Later, after dinner that evening, Steph needed to get some fresh air away from the banter. She quietly sloped away from the party in the main lounge and went out onto a patio and settled on a low wall which separated the hotel perimeter from the sand. She gazed at the water and the little patterns it made as it rushed onto the beach. The wind gently caressed her curls causing a few tendrils to dance across her face.

It could have been me, she thought briefly before pushing the thought from her mind. All those years ago she'd nearly married Joe. Would things have turned out so well? She doubted it. Much as she was friends with Joe, she was glad to be away from that madness and the heartache of the love triangle that surrounded that chapter in her life. About a year after their split Joe met Jenni who was over from England doing a lawyer's conversion course and now she practiced both here and occasionally in the UK. The Morelli's were right for each other. Somehow they'd managed to be good at their jobs and still have a family. Not quite to the Burg standards as they'd only had Todd, but Angela and Great Aunt Bella had both been very pleased with the match.

A fact they'd regularly reminded her mother about...

She wrapped her arms around her slim shoulders and continued her musings.

Ellen hadn't been too pleased that Steph had "lost Joe" but still fed Steph her weekly pineapple upside down cake until her death 11 years ago. Edna had been dead 9 years by then and Frank succeeded both of them by a further 18 months. None of them had lived to see her fulfil her dreams. They'd seen her buy out Vinnie fully, but they'd never seen what she'd done with the business after that. She'd always wondered if they'd been proud of her achievements. She still missed them terribly.

They'd been really pleased when she'd married Aiden. He was good looking, funny, rich and ambitious. He was everything they'd wanted in a son-in-law.

A fact they'd reminded Angela Morelli and Great Aunt Bella about...

Unfortunately, she married him because he'd asked and she didn't want to be alone anymore. He'd understood and had loved her even though he knew deep down that the feeling wasn't totally reciprocated. Eventually he'd given up hoping that she'd learn to love him as he did her and he left. Whether Ranger knew it or not, his threat to spoil her for all men had worked – did he even know?

After Ranger, somehow she couldn't ever bring herself to feel that way again.

Valerie and Albert were Grandparents now. Angie had 2.5 children, was married to Brad and seemed very happy. Mary Alice was a leading equestrian having won medals internationally. Rangeman had sponsored her throughout her sporting career but Steph had still managed to keep her distance even though Ranger regularly caught up with her neice. She was now living with her partner, Mary, and was a well respected trainer. Lucy was teaching and dating. Matt, the final addition to the family, was still at university and probably sowing his wild oats. She sighed. Life had moved on without her.

She felt the air change and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Ranger.

Turning towards him she smiled and pulled her arms closer about herself, her body language telling him to stay back. Her heart telling her something else.

"Not wanting to join the party?" he asked still facing her.

"No, it's not that" she replied.

He smiled, encouraging her to go on.

She turned to face the sea before continuing "I was just thinking about all that has happened in the last 25 years or so. Wondering what would have happened if I'd married Morelli"

"We'd not be here, for a start" Ranger replied softly. "I'd have lost your friendship forever – Joe would never have allowed us to work together either. Perhaps we could be friends again? I've missed that" he said, moving to stand by her side. The temperature picked up a notch or two.

"There you are!" bellowed a slightly drunk and very mellow Tank, coming up behind them, stepping between them and grabbing them both by the shoulder. "You're missing a great party."

"Be back inside a minute, Big Guy" Ranger smiled and pushed him back into the building.

The moment was gone and neither of them was brave enough to take the conversation any further.

Neither noticed Lester and Lula standing by the patio doors watching them thoughtfully.

Ranger sighed and led them back inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! You seem to really like this story. Thank you for your wonderful reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

o0o0o0o0o

The next day dawned bright and beautiful and the mood was light and exciting as people rushed around bearing flowers, wedding furniture and assorted white or lilac paraphernalia. It might be a small and relaxed wedding but as Morelli was now leading a complete division in Newark and Tank had profited by his part ownership of Rangeman, so despite its size it was a lavish and sumptuous affair.

Lula was sporting a hangover when Steph found her walking into the breakfast lounge.

"White girl, we need to talk" she started, pressing a cold flannel to her forehead. "You and Ranger, you're good together, you should try him out for size. He's still got feelin's for you, that's obvious."

"Don't be silly! We've not seen each other for far too many years for him to feel anything for me. Besides, I bet he's got a woman in every office turning his bed down for him at night."

"Nah, Tankie says not. He's not really had a proper girlfriend in years. Hell, I think you were his one shot at it and he failed so he gave up. Not saying he's been a monk or anything, but I don't think anyone else has meant as much to him as you do."

"Rubbish, he knew Joe and I had broken up yet he never took me up on his promise to be back in my bed. I reckon it was all talk – just a physical attraction that was far sweeter when it was forbidden. Anyway, I'm so not going to go there." He'd only break my heart again and it never really healed from the last time, she added to herself. Never mentioned it before, not going to start now.

"Well, all I'm saying..."

"Just drop it Lula, please?" Steph said sitting down at a vacant table. Lula joined her and reluctantly changed the subject to a more comfortable one.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph wore a knee length halter neck dress in soft deep blue that fitted to her waist then swung from her hips. Half of her hair was swept up with a large white flower holding it back and she was carrying a shawl to drape round her shoulders to stop the sunburn.

Lula was dressed in a deep lilac organza dress that floated about her ample form. Not a single thread of spandex anywhere. She looked gorgeous and Tank was giving her very appreciative looks. Steph guessed that the newly weds would not be the only ones renewing their vows in bed in the wee small hours.

Tank wore a pale cream linen suit with a lilac orchid for a button hole and the biggest grin a man could have. Lula licked her lips and Steph smiled, she was right. Good job her room was several away from theirs tonight.

Ranger wore trousers, shirt and buttonhole to match with Tank but without the jacket.

Steph looked at him and her insides melted. How did he still manage to do that? She thought, mentally undressing him. Ranger saw her looking at him and thought that she seemed to be enjoying the view as much as he was. Was it wishful thinking?

The boys – Jake and Ryan were smartly dressed in cream chinos and brightly coloured shirts in blues and lilacs.

Liana looked an absolute vision – she was all the best bits of Lula and Tank combined. She wore little make-up but what she did have on was subtle, highlighting her cheekbones and accenting her big beautiful brown eyes. Her tall slim frame was draped in an empire line dress made from the softest cream tulle which hung to a few inches the floor so that you could see her elegant feet. The spaghetti straps holding up the bodice were adorned with tiny pearls which were also sewn along the neckline of the dress – they were the only decoration on the whole outfit. Most of her hair was swept up but a couple of tiny soft ringlets had been teased out and fell around the edges of her face. She wore a simple mid-back length veil and she was holding a bouquet containing white lilies and lilac orchids.

Everyone was bare foot.

People had started to make their way to the marquee where the ceremony was to take place and Ranger led the rest of Liana's family to join them, leaving Tank and Lula to fuss over Liana. Joe, Jenni and Todd were already waiting by the raised dias on which the wedding would take place and everyone kissed and hugged before settling down to wait for the bride.

Todd stood facing the priest in a grey/lilac linen suit and Steph looked over to see Jenni wipe a tear from her eye. Joe took her hand in his as he looked down at his wife with the same look he'd once given her. That of admiration and love. But there was another emotion there too – pride – in what they had achieved together.

Steph smiled to herself knowing that they'd all made the right decision all those years ago.

"_Steph, let's not go through this again" Morelli said, rubbing his hands through his hair._

_She looked up at him from the curb where she was sitting, covered in cuts and bruises. He reached down, pulled her up into his arms and held her tightly before continuing. "I didn't want it to end like this, but it was always inevitable, I guess. Let me take you back to your apartment and get you cleaned up." He looked down at her with tears in his eyes "You do understand, don't you?" he said softly "I need you to be OK because I'm not going to be strong enough to do this otherwise". He stood for a moment searching her eyes for confirmation that she understood what he was telling her before pulling her to him for a final hug. They stayed locked together for what seemed like hours but which was only in fact a few minutes. Morelli kissed the top of her head then let her go for the last time._

_They rode back to her apartment in silence, both of them knowing it was finally the end. Steph couldn't speak, she knew that if she did she'd persuade him to try again and she knew it was too late. They'd had their chance and blown it._

_He left her getting changed out of her broken clothes and whilst she was in the shower he had returned with all her things and Rex who he put on the work surface in the kitchen._

_She didn't see him again for three weeks but they spoke on the phone and bit by bit they'd built up a friendship. He was ready to move on before her and had gently suggested so a few months later, telling her he was going out with the guys for pizza and a beer. She'd read between the lines and knew exactly what he really meant and had been genuinely pleased that he was ready to move on. That night she'd decided to see where she and Ranger stood. Bad move..._

_Mental sigh._

_Then one day the phone call came:_

"_Hi Steph (not Cupcake, hmmm) how's things?"_

"_Good, you?"_

"_Yeah. Hey there's something I wanted to talk to you about. We are always going to be friends, aren't we?"_

"_Of course. Joe is there something wrong?"_

"_Yeah, no. Actually..."_

"_Joe?"_

"_I've met someone. I really like her. Is that OK with you?"_

"_Joe! That's great. Tell me all."_

"_Well, her name is Jenni and she's over from England. I __really__ like her, but she's only here for a few months so we're taking it slow."_

"_That's great Joe"_

"_Oh Steph, I'm so glad you're OK with this. I was really worried about how you take this. By the way, have you and Ranger sorted anything out?"_

"_No, guess he wasn't interested after all, always said he didn't do relationships. Anyway he's in the wind, I think..."_

"_Sorry! Gotta go, Jenni's coming over this evening and Bob's just eaten something nasty by the looks of him." He said, slightly distracted. Steph imagined the scene with Bob who would have contorted in an alarming manner, readying himself for the moment when whatever he'd eaten would be making a spectacular reappearance._

"_Bye Joe and have fun, good luck."_

"_Thanks, see ya soon, bye."_

_Five months later Joe proposed and Jenni accepted. Turns out they were expecting..._

Steph heard a nervous cough and was dragged back to the present.

The priest stood at the front and those present hushed and stood up as he nodded for the music to begin.

Liana had started to walk towards Todd her eyes shining with hope and love. She reached her destination and turned to face the man she was about to embark on a new life with.

Steph swallowed a huge lump and a tear fell from her eye. She reached for her purse, realising that she didn't have anything with her. She then picked up the edge of her shawl and was about to use it to dab her face when Ranger passed her his handkerchief. She smiled at him before opening it out and pressing it to her tears. Mmmmm, essence of Ranger...

"You OK, Babe?"

"Yeah" she said ruefully. She wished she'd felt as the two lovers in front of her obviously felt when she'd married Aiden, truth be told he knew she didn't but had married her anyway. Eight years later and after many tears he moved out knowing that although he tried his best she just didn't feel the same. She still felt guilty about how she'd treated him.

Liana and Todd's feelings were written all over their faces. Their love was totally reciprocated, real and for keeps.

She felt a slight twinge of jealousy. Not that she was alone, you understand, just a bit lonely now and then, you know?

Ranger reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. She felt sure he was trying to tell her something but couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Ranger squeezed her hand again and she squeezed it back.

Was there more to Ranger's gesture than that? Hmm, she wondered. Nah, don't be daft. Not after all this time. She shelved the thought and turned to watch the happy couple leave the canopy and head back to the hotel verandah where drinks were being served, her hand still encased in Ranger's.

o0o0o0o0o

"What happened between Ranger and Steph after I hooked up with Jenni?" Joe asked Tank and Lula later that evening.

"Ranger was in the wind and didn't return for about a year. When he got back Steph was seeing some bloke, I think he was called Greg or Mitch or something. Anyway, I guess he thought she'd moved on and didn't want to hurt or confuse her anymore. I think he thought she needed more than he could give her. Stupid bastard, she only ever wanted him and he couldn't see it." Tank replied.

"Yeah, I think remember him. Tall with white blonde hair. He was on the scene just after I met Jenni. He hung around for a while, but Steph wasn't really interested. He was nice but not what she needed" Joe added, remembering that time so long ago.

"By the time they finished, Ranger was hiding in Boston and he never asked after her again. I could never get the conversation round to the pair of them. He just didn't want to go there. I know he was still looking out for her and I think he did a few helping hand type things to boost her business, thought it's only a hunch and I doubt I'd ever be able to prove it" Tank said.

"Communication was never their strong point." Added Lula, sucking her teeth in frustration. "After that she met Aiden and they got married. She never seemed to be totally into him though. I did ask her whether she was doing the right thing by accepting his proposal. She just laughed at me. I wasn't fooled though. I knew it wasn't for keeps. Stupid skinny white girl."

They turned to look at Liana and Todd who were wrapped up in each other's embrace, swaying to the music that was gently surrounding everyone.

"It's obvious that they still have _something_ – the chemistry is still there, even after all this time. Why on earth didn't they ever stop to ask each other how they felt? They could have had 25 years or so by now. Fools!" Morelli said, angrily.

"Amen to that." chuckled Lula.

"Stupid thing is that she was his 'Batcave'. He just never told her" added Tank.

"Batcave?" asked Joe, looking confused.

"Yeah, Ranger's special place. Where his heart and soul were hidden. Still is, I reckon."

"God, if only we could smack their heads together" Joe growled out in frustration. They may only be friends but he still had a soft spot for his Cupcake.

"But how? All the pair of them seem to live for these days is work. It seems so sad." said Lester coming up behind them. "Hi guys." He added as an after thought.

"That's what I was afraid of" said Jenni who'd obviously heard Lester's comment and was shaking her head slowly as she too joined the party. The friends all stood at looked at each other. Not a single one knew what they could do to sort this mess out and unfortunately they all knew it.

o0o0o0o0o

The next three days were filled with sun, sand and laughter but all of a sudden it was time to go home and leave the newlyweds to a couple of week's privacy.

Joe and Jenni were the first to leave – they were going back to London for three weeks to stay with her family and see some sights. She also had some Matters to attend to so thought it was a great opportunity to combine business and pleasure.

Lester, Bobby and families were off next, back to Rangeman Miami where they now lived and worked.

The Gazarras and Costanzas went at the same time as Lester and Bobby, back to Boston.

Finally, Ranger, Steph, Tank and Lula and the boys returned to their jet for the 4 hour trip back to Trenton.

o0o0o0o0o

The trip home was uneventful and before long the old friends got ready to part company and head back to their respective lives.

"Don't stay away from us for so long, girl." Said Lula, enfolding Steph into her ample embrace. "I promise" Steph replied with her fingers crossed behind her back. She had no intention of doing so, she might bump into Ranger again and the last few days had reminded her of all she had lost. She couldn't risk seeing him after this week. She wasn't strong enough.

Tank, Lula and the twins set off in one car. Ranger and Steph in a second.

Ranger pulled up outside Steph's offices and apartment block and turned to her. It was Sunday evening and the four storey building looked cold and asleep, apart from a subtle light in the main reception area where a security guard was keeping watch.

"Do you want to come up?" Steph ventured.

"Sorry, I've got to get back to Boston, big meeting tomorrow."

"Okay."

Ranger thought she looked like a little girl lost and it hurt to see her fleeting emotions and then her blank face.

"Let's not leave it so long before we catch up again" she continued as she made to open the door. Ranger was out and round to her side of the car before Steph had a chance to blink and helped her out. He glanced at her long legs, now surrounded by a pair of bootleg jeans which fitted her beautifully. They were obviously expensive, but in a totally understated way – just as she now was.

"Tell you what" he said "I'll help you with your luggage if you like, I can delay leaving for a few minutes" he said, popping the lid on the boot and pulling out her case and makeup caddy.

They rode up in the lift in companionable silence, a little distance apart.

"So, how many people have you got working for you?" Ranger asked, knowing that as of a week ago she'd had 43 employees.

"I hired two new guys just before you turned up the other day, bringing my total to 45" she replied.

"Proud of you Babe" he said smiling and at that moment there was a loud low ding as the lift reached Steph's apartments.

They walked out of the lift and immediately soft and subtle lights came on in the corridor. She walked to a key pad half way down the passage and pressed a few buttons before opening her front door and stepping in. Ranger was right behind her.

Please invite me in for a coffee, please invite me in for a co...

Steph mentally begged him to want to stay, at least for a few minutes, then raised her eyebrow (yes, just the one) in silent request for him to join her. He took a silent deep breath and smiled inside, nodded his head in reply and followed her over the threshold, trying to look aloof and calm. Inside he was doing a happy dance. Dios! This felt so right.

The room they'd entered which was obviously the lounge was breath taking. Clean lines and simple classic pieces made the room inviting, comfortable and elegant. The warm soft colour scheme somehow made it feel intimate.

"Step up from the old folks' apartment block" Ranger said chuckling. How far she'd come in the intervening years.

"_I_ like it" she replied returning his warmth. She turned a corner and he followed her into a large kitchen which was all stainless steel and pale wood with black granite worktops. The walls were a bright green that stopped the place being too clinical.

"Tea? Coffee?" _or me_? Steph asked stepping up to a tap located in one of the long runs of work surface. She pressed on the door of a cupboard by her thigh and pulled out a couple of mugs.

"Tea please, green if you have it" Ranger managed to reply wishing there'd been a third option. Seeing her in her own environment he could see now that she'd changed so much, but not at all. Even after all this time she still managed to be proud, stubborn and shy at the same time. It amazed him, this little white girl from the burg still managed to confuse his senses.

"This way" Steph said, breaking into his thoughts and leading him back the way they'd come. She sat down on a champagne coloured nubuck sofa, kicked her shoes off onto the tufted rug that lay on the floor and curled her feet into its rich depths. She held her hand out with Ranger's drink in it and he took it from her before joining her but at the other end of the sofa.

Tension hung in the air and electricity sparked around them.

"Babe, this place is beautiful you've really done a great job."

"Thanks" she replied looking a little thoughtful.

"You ok?" Ranger said, wondering why she suddenly looked so sad.

"Yeah, just thinking. You're the only man who's ever been here. In fact you're one of only a small number of friends who've been here. I love it, but it gets kinda quiet here sometimes."

"I thought you liked your privacy, Babe." He said gently, holding onto his cup with both hands. Truth be told he didn't trust his body which was screaming out to touch and comfort her.

"Yeah, but when you compare this to my apartment in Trenton, it's like being on an island. Not that I ever want to go back to that level of visitors" she added hastily. "It's just, I don't know, I've built this empire but I've no one to share it with. It's a bit sad really." She let out a slight sigh as she finished.

"How long have you been here" he asked.

"About five years" she replied.

Ranger was startled. This incredible woman had never invited anyone back to stay over? How could that be? He'd never run any checks on her until 10 days ago and once he'd gone to Boston full time, he'd suppressed any thoughts he'd had about 'them'. He'd seen her achievements only through the media, although he had sent some long term business her way more than once. She'd moved on, hadn't she? She'd been seeing a bloke – Craig or Mike or something - when he'd come back from the mission.

He regretted that operation for a long time. He'd always known his timing was crap when it came to her. Then she'd married Aiden Bailey and Ranger'd kissed goodbye to their someday.

Had he got other things wrong too? Suddenly Boston could wait. He had to know more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments, you rock! (that American enough?)**

For what seemed an eternity, the only sound in the room was coming from a corner of the room. Ranger sat nursing his tea, then worked out where it was coming from and stood up to investigate. He reached the corner and looked down. A smile spread across his face as he turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Rex died years ago, this replacement is RC the 8th"Steph grinned before realising what she's said and the smile fell off her face. Perhaps he wouldn't work it out she thought. Why hadn't she said something, anything else! She did a mental head slap. The name RC was a little reminder of the love she'd had and lost. She still didn't really know what had happened back then and she didn't want him to think her pathetic – too lost in love to never have moved on properly.

"Arsy?" he said, raising his eyebrow again

"No R for Romeo and C for Charlie" _crap, she'd done it again_!

"or Ricardo Carlos" he said softly.

"What can I say, busted" she replied raising her palms up in submission and trying to appear unfased by the stupidity of her answer.

"Babe, what happened that we never got our chance?" he asked softly, walking back to the sofa and kneeling down in front of her.

"Timing?" she replied. Please leave, before I beg you to stay, she thought.

"I'm not going anywhere" he replied reaching forward, holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger and giving her a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling back slightly.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah" came the soft reply as he leaned forward to kiss her again, this time cupping her face in his hands.

The kiss was gentle, probing and tender but soon deepened into something more demanding as years of pent-up yearning were unleashed. Steph laced her fingers into his hair and pulled him into her. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her body. Instantly she was straddling him and the only thing stopping them from melting into each other was the clothes they were wearing.

Steph pulled back and stared into his lust-filled eyes. "I don't care if we don't have forever and that tonight may be all we have, but please, ruin me as you did all those years ago."

"Babe" he replied as he picked her up rising up from the floor in one fluid movement.

He stood, looking round the room in confusion.

"That way" Steph gestured giggling and Ranger almost ran towards the direction indicated in his haste to have her naked in his arms again.

He quickly lowered her feet to the floor as he stepped into her bedroom. She turned and pressed a button on a bank of switches by the door and immediately soft lighting highlighted the focal point of the room. Ranger could see the huge bed covered in pillows and pulled her with him as he headed off in its direction covering the large expanse of floor quickly. She nervously giggled behind him and he felt his trousers strain in response.

As they reached the bed she grabbed the top button on Ranger's shirt and tried to undo it, she was shaking in anticipation of what she knew was coming so was fumbling.

"Let me help you, Babe" he said and he grabbed the front of his shirt, ripping it open, sending buttons flying. She giggled again and he moaned inwardly. Two more minutes of not being inside her and he was going to go mad.

He pulled her top over her head and dropped it to the floor where it was quickly joined by her bra. Her jeans were immediately added to the clothing pile. She was his and she was almost naked.

He stood back to admire the view then began to slowly and tenderly kiss her neck and shoulders. She leant up against him, wrapping her arms around his torso and rubbing her body over the straining bulge in his trousers. He'd forgotten how much every part of her body had made him burn and he pushed her back slightly and growled as he bent his head to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He heard her gasp so he squeezed the other nipple and she gasped out "Ranger".

She pushed him back slightly so that one of her hands could caress every inch of the skin it could reach while the other was cupping the bulge in his trousers. If she didn't stop he was going to cum any second now...

"Ric, call me Ric" he said hoarsely as he picked her up and threw her, rather unceremoniously, onto the bed.

He quickly unzipped his trousers which fell to his ankles, releasing his throbbing cock. He toed off his shoes and pulled his socks off, hopping around as he did so. She giggled at his frantic movement. Finally he kicked everything away to join her clothes strewn across the floor.

She was lying on her side propped up on one bent elbow watching him he moved to the end of the bed.

"You're not quite naked, Babe" he said smiling.

She winked at him as she rolled onto her back and parted her legs slightly, wiggling her hips suggestively at him. She then slowly brought her knees together so that he could remove her black barely there panties. He worked his way up on all fours like a panther stalking its prey and pulled them down her body with his teeth.

On the way back up he stopped at her belly button and began to tease it with his hot breath and talented tongue. She moaned in delight and frustration and his cock strained and twitched in response. Ranger lowered his face to her mound, splaying his hands across her soft belly, as he began to nibble and tease the sensitive skin he found beneath him. He moaned deep within his chest and began to nip and kiss down into her soft folds, relishing her unique smell and taste. He heard her take a sharp intake of breath as he plunged her wetness with his tongue, teeth and fingers, lapping up the juices that were being created for him. He could feel her tension grow and she threaded her fingers into his hair and gently pushed his face further into her core. He bit her clit gently and her hips bucked off the bed. "Ric! Oh God! Yes! Please!" she cried as he held her hips down with one hand and took her higher and higher with the other. "That's it, cum for me, Babe!" he growled slipping his tongue over and round her clit and sucking at her hardened nub. She did just that and coated his face with yet more sweet juices which he drank happily, groaning as he did so.

"That's better" he purred once she had calmed down a little then he moved back up her small frame leaving a trail of hot kisses and small nips. He reached her mouth for another bone melting kiss.

He slid up against her body and pushed her further into the bed. He could hear her ragged breathing as he buried his face in her curls and took a deep breath, inhaling her essence. Dios, how good she smelt he thought, revelling in how good she felt and how much he'd missed her.

"Please Ric, I need you inside me now before you up and leave again."

In an instant he was inside her. Dios! It felt so right. Why had taken him so long to return to her bed? When he'd made that promise all that time ago to be back in her bed, he'd meant weeks not years!

She wrapped her legs around his hips and their bodies began to move as one to a fast and passionate rhythm that only they could hear. Before many more minutes passed they reached the peak and flew over together. They lay tangled in each other limbs catching their breath. Neither wanting to pull away for fear of this being the end.

Steph lay lost in the afterglow of their love making and said the first thing that came to mind "I love you, Ric, always have, always will". She tensed slightly – what had she just said! Crap, well if that doesn't make him run away forever, nothing will. Oops! Said 'Stupid Steph', 'Sensible Steph' was crying in the corner.

Ranger raised his head to look at her and saw that she had turned her face away. She couldn't move as he still had her pinned to the bed but he knew she was already in the Land of Denial – nothing changes he thought, chuckling.

"Babe" he said, nudging her neck with his nose. No response, but he could see that she had closed her eyes. He thought he could see a slight tear forming in one corner.

"Babe" he repeated "look at me, it's ok. I love you too, you just beat me to it, that's all"

She turned to face him and the tear turned from one of sadness to joy.

He never made it to his meeting.

o0o0o0o0o

"RC? Who the hell is RC?" said Lula incredulously, looking at the phone in her hand. Tank looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Something in Lula's tone of voice made him stop and listen. He could see she was getting some really juicy gossip and would be desperate to tell him. He smiled inwardly. Even after all these years, he still loved her enthusiasm.

"Fuckin' A!" she said and hung up.

Tank chuckled to himself. He could see she was stunned by the news she'd just received. He put the paper down on the breakfast bar and leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head, enjoying the fact it had been a long time since she'd been speechless. Right about the time they found they were having twin boys, he thought.

"Tank, where people fail, hamsters can succeed." She said, turning to look at him. He held his hands out to her and she moved into his lap. "You ain't gonna believe this Baby..." she said.

And he didn't.

o0o0o0o0o

The sun was setting as Joe turned to Steph and kissed her cheek.

"You ready?" he asked, she nodded, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. A smile lit up her face and she took a deep breath.

"Show time!" she said as she picked up her bouquet of red roses and white lilies. In the background they could hear music. They stepped through the double patio doors and onto the verandah. On the sand stood Ranger and Tank under a gazebo adorned with bouganvillea and fairy lights. The rest of the guests stood close by.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God..."

The bride wore a simple floor length fitted white dress and Ranger wore a sand coloured linen suit. They made a beautiful couple, especially when after the ceremony Ranger picked up his screeching new bride and pretended to throw her into the sea.

o0o0o0o0o

Later that evening, Joe and Ranger were at the bar, sipping champagne, watching their women folk dancing on the sand.

"Funny how things turn out." Joe said.

"How do you mean?" Ranger replied looking at him.

"Who would have thought we'd be such good friends all these years later. Make sure you take care of her thought or I'll kill you."

"That was my line – you've stolen it" Ranger said chuckling, pretending to look worried.

"I know, but I meant it. She's still one of the most amazing women I've ever known and absolutely one in a million. Still can't believe it took you so long to hook up with her though."

"I know. I once promised her that if you two ever broke up completely I'd be back in her bed in an instant."

"Back?" said Morelli, raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't together at the time, so don't worry. She never cheated on you." Ranger stopped looking at Steph and focused on Joe's face.

"I did wonder. But as I said, one in a million."

"How did you know about us, did she ever tell you?"

"Nah, I had my suspicions, though. Things changed subtly at one point, but not enough for me to ever think she'd cheated on me while we were together. I suddenly realised there were three of us in our relationship and perhaps bit by bit I was losing her. I realised during the Scrog thing that she loved you too. It just took us a while to wake up to the fact that we were better off than on."

They both returned to watching the dancing and sipping their champagne. Several minutes passed.

"Brought together by a hamster. That has to be the weirdest matchmaker in history."Joe said, chuckling.

"Don't remind me! Who would have thought two months' ago that a hamster would restore the love of my life to my side." Ranger turned and raised his glass to Morelli before walking off to claim his bride.

The end

Ps they went travelling, just as Ranger wanted all those years before.


End file.
